Songs for a Wonderful Journey
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Really dorky. And yes, I know the song should really be titled 'At The Beginning'. Kagome does some singing...


Good day to you comrades!!!!! ^0^ I trust that you are having a good day? ^-^ This is romance/humor. ^-~ Only a little humor, some romance at the end!!! ^-~  
  
Song's for a Wonderful Journey  
  
The group of six was once again walking out of Kaede's village on the quest to gather more shards of our favorite jewel. Kagome was humming a very annoying melody.  
  
"What the HECK are you singing woman?!" Inuyasha yelled, turning around to glare at the young woman.  
  
A song that was on TV. My brother watches this show and-"  
  
"Who cares?" Inuyasha frowned. "Just stop singing it."  
  
"No!" she pouted. "Superhero STATIC SHOCK!!!!! SUPERHERO STATIC SHOCK!"  
  
"Please, Lady Kagome, can you please not sing such a song."  
  
"What's a static shock?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Uh, it's a person. He's a cartoon fake superhero guy."  
  
"You tryin' to say something about me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Kagome shrugged. "Anyway, Sota watches it every Saturday. It's really boring. But the theme just gets stuck in your head!"  
  
"Well, sing something else," Inuyasha suggested, and continued to move forward.  
  
"I'm more than a bird, more than a plane, more than some pretty face beside this-"  
  
"Not that either."  
  
"Uh, Tic tac toe, barney got shot by a G I Joe."  
  
"Nope, that's stupid."  
  
"Hello my name is WHAT? My name is WHO? My name is, Slim Shady!"  
  
"What's that supposed to be?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Never mind." Kagome thought for a moment before starting, "....... The rain clouds up my window, and I can't see at all......."  
  
"Hey, that's pretty good!" Sango said. "Sing some more."  
  
"Sorry, that's all I remember. Except for the line, 'It's not so bad, not so bad'. That's it."  
  
"Sing something else."  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerve's, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a-"  
  
"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Inuyasha covered his ears.  
  
"I rather liked that one," Shippo pouted.  
  
Kagome started to skip around Inuyasha. "Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posy, ashes, ashes, we all fall down!"  
  
Inuyasha just glared at her.  
  
She pouted and thought some more. "You've been such a good friend, I've known you since I don't know when, We've got lots of friends, but they, come and go. Even though we've never said it, it's something that the two of us foretold... Together forever, no matter how long, from now until the end of time. We'll be together, and you can be sure, that forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay. Together and forever more."  
  
"Pretty good!" Shippo grinned. "Sing more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry," Kagome sighed. "I only know the first verse."  
  
"Darn."  
  
"Try something else Kagome!" Sango smiled.  
  
"Uh........ Dragon, dragon, rock the dragon! DragonballZ! Dragon, dragon, rock the dragon, come get me!"  
  
Inuyasha clamped a hand over her mouth. "Don't sing songs that don't make sense."  
  
She just glared at him. Then her eyes lit up happily. "I have a song that you'll all love!" she squealed.  
  
"You're giving me too many things, lately you're all I need, you smiled at me and said, Don't get me wrong, I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand, what I meant when I said 'no, I don't think life is quite that simple'.  
  
When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go.  
  
The daily things that keep us all busy, are confusing me, that's when you came to me and said,  
  
Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand. It's enough when I say so, and maybe some things are that simple.  
  
When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby! Don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let go.  
  
Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before.  
  
When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby! Don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let go.  
  
Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before.  
  
Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before."  
  
She trailed off and looked at the group. "So, didja like it?"  
  
"Wow," Sango breathed. "That song is great!!!!!!"  
  
"Amazing!" Miroku smiled.  
  
"I liked it Kagome!" Shippo grinned. "It was really pretty!!!"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled. Actually, he was really embarrassed. That song was kinda true. Just a LITTLE bit, though.  
  
"Whatever," Kagome waved a hand. "He doesn't care about anything anyway."  
  
"Come on, Kagome, one more song!!!!"  
  
"Alright, but keep your pace up, you don't want Inuyasha to burn a fuse!!!"  
  
"Okay!" Shippo jumped ahead and walked quickly. "Hurry up Sango and Miroku!! I want Kagome to sing another song!!!"  
  
"This one REALLY fits our journey," she started.  
  
"We were strangers, starting out on a journey,  
  
never dreaming, what we'd have to go through,  
  
now here we are,  
  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
  
at the beginning with you.  
No one told me, I was going to find you,  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart,  
  
When I lost hope,  
  
You were there to remind me,  
  
This is the start.  
Life is a road, and I want to keep going,  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing,  
  
Life is a road, now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey,  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning,  
  
With you.  
We were strangers,  
  
On a crazy adventure,  
  
Never dreaming how are dreams could come true,  
  
Now here we stand,  
  
Unafraid of the future,  
  
At the beginning with you.  
And life is a road, and I want to keep going,  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing,  
  
Life is a road, now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey,  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning,  
  
With you.  
I knew there was somebody somewhere,  
  
Like me alone in the dark,  
  
Now I know my dream will live on,  
  
I've been waiting so long,  
  
Nothing's going to tear us apart.  
And life is a road and I want to going,  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing,  
  
Life is a road, now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey,  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning,  
  
With you.  
And life is a road, and I want to keep going,  
  
Love is a river I want to keep going on,  
  
Starting out on a journey,  
  
Life is a road and I want to keep going,  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing,  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning,  
  
With you."  
Kagome took a deep breath and smiled. "Wow, that was long."  
  
Miroku's smile turned serious. "You were right Kagome," he said. "It is just like a book of our journey."  
  
"Yeah, wow."  
  
"Actually," Shippo put in, "It sounds like a book of Kagome and Inuyasha!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's face flushed. That's what he had been thinking. Especially the second part of the first verse.  
  
"No one told me, I was going to find you, Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, this is the start."  
  
Those words rang through his head for a long time.  
  
"I agree," Sango spoke up, scattering his thoughts to the wind. "Don't you think so Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Sounds like the song was made for them."  
  
"Whatever you guys," Kagome blushed, her hands on her face. "Let's just get somewhere so we can stop for the night."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome went out to get firewood while Sango and Miroku gathered up what they wanted for dinner from her backpack.  
  
"You know something, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"What?" she asked, half-startled when he fell in front of her from a tree.  
  
"They were right."  
  
"Who was right?" she asked, picking up some sticks.  
  
"Sango and Miroku, when they said that the song sounded like it was meant for us."  
  
"Really?" she squeaked, her face brightening.  
  
"Listen Kagome," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her in front of him. "I feel the same thing that the song said. Do you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"K-Kagome, do you........feel about me the same way I feel about you?"  
  
"Um........."  
  
"Do you like me?" he asked her nervously. 'Please say yes!!!!'  
  
"No," she said, and his ears drooped. "I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She launched herself at him, scattering kindling everywhere.  
  
"Y-you do?" he grinned. He leaned down and caught her lips with his. "I love you too, Kagome. Always have."  
  
"Good," she smiled. "Now that I know you love me, and I love you, does that mean that you'll help me pick up the kindling?  
  
No one told me, I was going to find you,  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart,  
  
When I lost hope,  
  
You were there to remind me,  
  
This is the start.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Well all. This is my second songfic. (The first one's better). I know, I could have done a better job. ^^;;;; But, ya know, I always wondered what the gang would say to some modern songs, ya know? Please read the a/n at the bottom!!! Anyways, the songs that were sung were::  
  
Static Shock: Season Two's theme (It DOES get stuck in your head!!!!! ^^)  
  
It's not easy being me: The superman song. ^^  
  
Barney redone: Uh, YEAH!  
  
My name is.....: Uh, slim shady's song.  
  
It's not so bad : A song Eminem sings with some woman. I saw it on SNL.  
  
I know a song: I'm not sure where this came from. Lots of shows. I think I saw it on Hysteria.  
  
Ring around the rosy: An old song about the black death. They carried posies in their pockets to keep away the stench of all the dead people. (QUICK HISTORY!!!!)  
  
Together Forever: A pokémon song. ( hey now, I like this song!!!)  
  
Rock the Dragon: DBZ ending theme. (^^)  
  
Simple and Clean: Kingdom Hearts theme.  
  
And last but not least..........  
  
Wonderful Journey! :: Personally, this song fits Inuyasha more than it does Anastasia. WAY BETTER. ^-~ Don't you all agree?  
  
A/N:: I don't own any of these songs, but I wanted to ask you a favor. If you've heard/seen/know about the Eminem song, "Its not so bad" please let me know!!!!! That is the coolest!!! I wanted the lyrics, but I'm not sure if that's even the correct title. ^-^;;;; I just saw it on SNL. I don't know who the woman was that sang it with him. Some blond lady. (yeah, like that helps.)  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


End file.
